


Good Enough

by fifthnorthumberland



Series: These Boys - Check Please drabbles [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthnorthumberland/pseuds/fifthnorthumberland
Summary: Their relationship is new and feels fragile, because they only just started to talk through arguments and they have so little in common. Dex and Nursey are both there for each other, though, and they're willing to try.





	

Sometimes Dex worries that he’s not good enough for Nursey. Like when they’re sitting at a café, talking about their plans for thanksgiving, and this girl from Nursey’s Middle Eastern literature class comes by and chats with Nursey for a few minutes about some stuff they’ve read in class and she turns to Dex to ask “Have you ever read it, Dex?” and she’s nice to include him in the conversation, but he can’t help blushing when he answers “No, I’m in Computer science and we don’t get many electives”. Or when the team opens xmas gifts at the Haus before going home for the holidays and Lardo gets Nursey this artsy book that makes Nursey smile and gasp and go “Damn, Lards, I’ve been dying to get my hands on this!” and, sure, he’ll like Dex’s gift (it’s a hat he saw that made him think of Derek because it would match his eyes and skin so well… And this boy doesn’t wear enough layers in the winter!), but Dex’ll never share his interest in arts enough to know what he likes and why.

Nursey too worries about not knowing much about some of the stuff Dex is into. He knows nothing about manual labour except planting trees from that summer of woofing he did in BC, and he doesn’t even understand what coding is or why it is?? He doesn’t want to ask Dex cause he doesn’t want to frustrate him, or to look like a fool. He likes Dex so much and he tries to understand, but he doesn’t and he’s so proud when Dex fixes Betsy or the dryer, but he can’t relate.

They have their moments, though, like when they’re playing hockey, when there are no doubts about their compatibility, and anyway, they’re willing to try for one another, so it works out.

Nursey attends a coding workshop in the summer and he actually takes to it pretty well. He doesn’t ever know when this will be useful to him aside from tweaking his tumblr theme, but he enjoys the logic of it. It’s writing, just, in a new language. He writes a poem using HTML structure about the joy of getting to know someone and what it’s like to be in love and he’s thinking of giving it to Will for his birthday in the fall.

Dex goes to Lardo’s shows and there’s always something he likes, even if he feels like he’s missing the point sometimes. At her grad show, there’s a piece by one of her classmates that’s web design that interacts with the user and Dex is blown away. Who knew art could mean this? He fetches Derek to show him and when he sees the confused look he probably sports half the time at these shows on Derek’s face, he asks “Do you want me to explain?” And Derek nods with a smile. Dex explains how the basics work and how it’s brilliant what the artist did because… And he’s so happy they can share this.


End file.
